Assassins And Suicide Sqaud
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: What If Nagisa, Kaede, Karma, Irina, and Karasuma all got arrested and sent to Blackgate prison? And the only way out, was to join the Suicide Squad. Join the notorious group of villains as they try to bring down the notorious Joker. Rated M for safety Reasons, and I'll post the first chapter after seeing the movie. Any and or all support will be greatly appreciated!
1. Assembling Task Force X

Chapter 1: Assembling Task Force X

(Opening A/N: This is just an idea I had in my skull and I really wanted to do a Suicide Squad archive with anime styles, and this is going to be the Assassination Classroom/Suicide Squad crossover, and here's how I plan it, Nagisa, Karma, Irina, and Karasuma have been brought to Blackgate prison for murdering a group of politicians in cold blood, but to have their criminal records deleted, they must join forces with a group of bad guys known as Task Force X AKA the Suicide Squad. And they must take on Batman's arch nemesis the clown prince of chaos, the Joker. Nagisa is going to be a badass assassin along with having a lot of tattoos and is the best at what he does. Along with a love triangle between Nagisa, Irina, and Harley Quinn. And this is going to be a total bloodbath with this crossover along with a whole bunch of ultra violence. Hence this story is rated M for blood and gore, strong graphic violence, adult language, nudity, and strong sexual content...as for the disclaimer, I don't own Assassination Classroom for that is owned by Yusei Matsui and Shonen Jump, and Suicide Squad is owned by Warner Bros. and DC comics along with the creators. So let's get the ball rolling...)

[Blackgate Prison]

If you're a criminal of Gotham City, then Blackgate is the place where the worst of the worst come to spend their sentences.

In the D-Block of the prison, held an assassin who was responsible for killing off Mafia members along with anyone who was corrupted in chaos and injustice.

He was an assassin of justice, whose name was Nagisa Shiota, and he was waiting for an inmate someone asked to have killed, he made a makeshift shiv in his hands, waiting for the target to arrive.

Nagisa removed the top half of his jumpsuit showing off his tattoos, and those who saw it, never lived to tell about them, before his victims die, he undresses his top half showing the tattoos as a sign that the victim was going to die by his hand.

Just then, the Caucasian inmate came into Nagisa's cell looking for something "Special," Nagisa had a sweet innocent smile on his face, he hid the shiv behind his back, and the inmate came into the cell unknowingly sealing his death certificate.

"I see you're getting undressed without me, let's say we get this over with." The other inmate said as he was about to undress as well, but Nagisa lunges the shiv into the inmate stabbing him in the gut.

Just like a scorpion, Nagisa just injected his beautiful venom into the inmate, he removed the shiv causing the inmate to drop to his knees, but Nagisa was far from done with this guy, he placed a hand over the inmates mouth to prevent the guy from screaming, he then puts the shiv onto the inmates throat and slit it cleanly open as the blood gushed out of his neck and the blood from the shiv hit the wall creating a crimson colored splatter all over the cell.

"Man, I need some action outside the prison. Killing inmates is getting really old, really fast." Nagisa said to himself, but little did he know, that his wish was about to be granted.

"Prisoner 719832254, Nagisa Shiota. Turn to the wall and place your hands onto it with your legs spread apart!" The security guard said, as he ordered Nagisa to assume the position, Nagisa then faced the wall with his hands planted flat and firmly against it; he then spread his legs to let the guards search him for any contraband let alone any weapons.

The cell unlocked and Nagisa knew that he was in trouble, the guards were armed with nightsticks and riot shields, which can mean only one thing, someone in the prison set Nagisa up to take the fall.

The guards swarmed poor Nagisa, as they began to club him with their nightsticks as one guy pulled a burlap sack and placed it over the injured Nagisa's head, blinding him as they carried his beaten body out of the cell to god only knows where.

[Next Up...Karma Akabane]

Karma was in a prison fight club looking to vent some major frustration on some prisoners who were looking to make him pay for killing some of their friends.

"Come on, who wants a piece of me?" Karma asked, one guy had a knife in hand that he bribed a guard to look away from, he slashed at Karma, but with no connection whatsoever.

Karma dodged the blade, he slammed his fist into the attacker as the wind was knocked out of the guy, and Karma picks up the knife then stabs the knife into the guy's skull.

But out of nowhere, a sting ball grenade was tossed into the fighting circle as it sent a burst of rubber ball bearings knocking out everyone in the vicinity along with Karma.

"Director Waller, we've got another one of the Japanese assassins, Karma Akabane, we're still going to get the other three, understood ma'am." One guard said to the director of the outfit Amanda Waller.

One guard slipped a burlap sack over Karma's head as he was still unconscious with another guard picked him up and dragged him out of the recreation area of the prison.

[Now it's Kaede's Turn...]

Kaede was working in the garden planting some flowers, but it turned out she was burying an inmate she choked to death after she tried to make some sexual advances on the poor girl.

One inmate made her a garrote out of a pair of sticks and some fine guitar strings, the prisoner invited Kaede into her cell, which gave Kaede the opportunity to kill her, Kaede walked into the cell and she knew that there were very little witnesses to see Kaede perform her kill on the advancing inmate.

"I knew you'd come for me sexy, come on in. I promise I'll be gentle with you." The female inmate said and Kaede walked over to her as she had a calm look on her face as she hid the garrote behind her back, but it also turned out the female inmate had a shiv in her hand in case Kaede was going to refuse her advances.

Both Girls had murderous intent with each other, and both were armed with lethal weapons.

Kaede walked calmly over to the woman as she had the garrote hidden in her hands,

as soon as Kaede got close to her target, she seductivly walks over to her target, the female prisoner was getting turned on by the whole art Kaede was showing, she then pulls out the weapon and wraps it around the woman's neck, the steel wire cut through the target's neck as blood began to pour out of the wounds and the wire was choking her to death, as soon as she has passed of her life, Kaede dragged her corpse outside of the cell with no guards in sight, she dragged it out of the cell where a fellow female inmate grabbed her legs and helped Kaede carry the body into the garden, Kaede then began to dig a hole and bury the corpse of the female prisoner she killed.

But little did Kaede know, the female inmate that helped her, was working for the security guards, they shot a tazer gun at her and 20,000 volts of electricity pulsed right through her body and she collapsed onto the ground, one guard placed a burlap sack over her head, and carried her off to another location.

[Finally Irina and Karasuma's turn]

Irina and Karasuma were chatting with the leader of Task Force X Amanda Waller, she wanted help of these assassins along with the help of a group of super villains, she had a manila folder in hand containing a dossier on each member including the assassins themselves, Irina opened it and saw an African American man who happened to be a master marksman, his name is Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot.

Next up was a scaly man who looked like he was an experiment with a human and a reptile, he has a taste for human flesh and blood, Irina just cringed at the sight of this guy, whereas Karasuma knew that this guy was not to be messed with if you get on his bad side, this reptile like guy is Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc.

The next slot was a Japanese woman who was master of the samurai sword known as the soul taker, the sword can absorbs the souls of the slayed, her name is Tatsu Yamashiro AKA Katana.

The next girl was a total psycho, she happened to be a second fiddle to the notorious Joker, she used to be a psychiatrist but fell under the spell of the Joker's madness, her name is Dr. Harleen Frances Queenzel AKA Harley Quinn.

After Harley, was an Austrailian guy with a bushy beard, he uses boomerangs as a personal weapon of choice, his name is George Harkness AKA the notorious Captain Boomerang.

Next up was a man with mutliple tattoos all over his body and he can use fire to burn people, they call him El Diablo.

After El Diablo, was a woman who had a look of total darkness in her soul, she had the ability to possess people and even living things, she was known as Enchantress.

Then there was a guy with dreadlocks who liked to use a noose to kill his victims, and he went by the name Slipknot, and no not the metal band.

Lastly, there was the guy watching over the whole operation, his name was Rick Flag.

"So when do we begin?" Irina asked, Waller then looked Irina in the eye and she had an answer for that...

"You already have. We're getting the rest of your people together, this is your first target." Waller said as she placed a picture of the Joker on top of the dossier of the Task Force X members.

"You're wanting us to go after the Joker?" Karasuma asked, Waller made her intent clear that if they don't do as she asks, then they can kiss their life and chance of freedom goodbye, she had both the assassins and the task force members implanted with nanite bombs set to explode if someone intends to walk out or disobeys a direct order.

However, if they can pull off a series of missons for her, then their criminal records will be wiped clean and they will be out of jail for good.

What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next action filled chapter!

[Thus, Our Adventure Begins...To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Okay, I know I should've done better, but nobody's perfect. Also I'm going to see Suicide Squad next Tuesday, so hopefully I'll be able to grasp onto the plot a little better, also one small request guys, I need some tattoo designs for Nagisa to show his more badass side of him. Yes, Nagisa is a dude in this, I don't get why some people turn him into a girl, but that's just me. Anyway, I'll have chapter 2 up after the movie hopefully, and as always feel free to leave a review along with any ideas for future chapters, and also, for those who have seen the movie, I could use some help to make this story better. Plus faves along with follows are optional, so until the next chapter...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Mission Time!

Chapter 2: Mission Time!

(Opening A/N: I just saw Suicide Squad, and it's a really good movie, but don't listen to the critics when they say it sucks, I really liked it from beginning to the end. Man with all of these faves and follows, this is just like bowling, you guys are the pins, this story is the bowling ball, and I'm the bowler. You guys set 'em up, and I'll knock 'em down, basically, every fave follow and review I get is another pin knocked down. *Imitates a sound of a bowling ball rolling down the lane and knocking over some pins* Hecks yeah baby, let's keep it rolling! Also guys if this goes successful, then I might do a sequel and have a new generation of Suicide Squad members, but that's going to be in the near future after this is finished. But in the sequel it's going to be just like Assassination Classroom but with a Suicide Squad feel, and this group is going to be like Class 3-E and Task Force X combined, but instead of being taught by Koro-Sensei, it's going to be Rick Flag. And sadly, there's not a whole lot of Suicide Squad anime crossovers out there, so I'm doing an archive of them, but I really don't want to be stuck as the only person willing to do it either, so to all writers out there, I challenge you to write a good anime/Suicide Squad story and it has to have all Suicide Squad members and the anime cast as well, but all in all, let's see how this all plays out...)

[12 Hours Earlier...]

A police convoy was escorting the woman who happened to be in charged of Task Force X AKA the Suicide Squad, it turned out that General Mackenzie has offered a sit down and dinner with the woman, she wanted to introduce Task Force X to the fold.

"Ms. Waller, I've been expecting you, I believe that you had something to share with me?" General Mackenzie said, it turned out the woman who was in charge of the whole operation was Amanda Waller.

"As a matter of fact, I wish to establish Task Force X as soon as possible." Waller stated, the General knew that most of these guys were villains, the worst kind too.

"But these are villains..." The general said, but Waller knew that she'd can control them easy along with the Japanese assassins.

"Worst of the worst, but if they're successful then I should be able to reduce their prison sentences." Waller said, she then placed a dossier of all the members of the Suicide Squad, including the members of the infamous class 3-E.

"And I hear that you happen to get five assassins from Japan, are you sure that you can be able to control them?" The General asked, Waller knew that if anyone can be efficient enough, it was them.

The general then opened the dossier and showed what seemed to be a female face but sure enough it was a boy.

"This boy here is named Nagisa Shiota, don't be fooled by his looks, he's really smart and can read people's weaknesses, he just like the other two of his class were taught by a meta human with octopus like features they called Koro-Sensei. He happens to be one of the five assassins we picked up on a fake assassination." Waller said, this took this into a mission where the class 3-E students and both former teachers were going to assassinate a corrupt politician.

[Gotham City, one month ago..]

Nagisa was looking through the scope of a military issue bolt action sniper rifle, Irina used her charm and her beauty to lure the man into the trap that was laid out for the guy, but little did the assassins know, that they themselves were about to walk into a trap.

Nagisa kept his eye on the target, Irina lured the guy into the hotel room and she had the target sitting on the bed as Nagisa lined up the shot and looked for a wind that could mess up his shot, luckily there was no wind and he had the perfect shot.

Nagisa curled his finger around the trigger waiting for the target to be lulled into a false sense of security, but little did Nagisa knew, there was a vigilante lurking in the shadows watching over him.

Nagisa didn't pay attention to the shadows, he was fixated on just assassinating the target, he had the man in his sights and was about to send him to his death.

Nagisa slowly inhaled a small breath of air to steady his aim. curled his finger around the trigger, and with the steady beating of his heart...he gently squeezed the trigger as the bullet shot out from the silencer and travelled through the glass window, piercing it then going right through his skull scattering blood and brain matter all over the bed where he was sitting, the dead man collapsed onto the bed and Irina knew that Nagisa just killed the target without hesitation.

Just then, the Dark Knight makes his appearance in front of Nagisa, he knew that the target was just an innocent man who was bribed by someone to take the fall as a corrupt politician, but still killing an innocent man wasn't going to fly in Batman's book.

"Did you just realize that you just killed an innocent man?" Batman asked in a deeply morphed voice, Nagisa then pulled out a Heckler and Koch USP .45 handgun along with a survival knife.

"The client wanted the guy dead, and if you're going to step in our way, then you're going to have to get out of here while you still have a chance." Nagisa said, he then lunged the knife, but Batman dodged that easily, he then swung the knife following his thrust attack, but it had the same effect as Batman weaved and dodged his attacks and fired two shots at Batman, but the dark knight dodged the attacks knowing where Nagisa was going to slash and shoot.

Batman then slammed his fist into Nagisa's stomach, knocking the wind out of the poor guy, then Karma shows up to see his partner knocked out by Batman.

"So the dark knight of Gotham show up to bring us in, I'm not going to go down as easy as Nagisa." Karma said and Batman had his sights set on Karma.

Karma then pulls out a Beretta 92F and points it at Nagisa's attacker, when he pulls the trigger shooting at Batman, the dark knight rolled out of harm's way and placed Karma into a sleeper hold knocking the guy out as well.

"You guys are amateurs when it comes to being bad guys." Batman said, then the Flash goes into the hotel and picks up Irina and Karasuma who was in the lobby overlooking the job, without any problems or the two noticing, since he is the fastest man in the world. He even brought them to the GCPD lockup so they can be sent to Blackgate Prison.

[Present Time]

Enchantress has begun building a weapon that can destroy the human race, and she has revived the soul of her brother, Enchantress had broken free of Waller's control in able to enact on her own will.

Little did Waller know about it, but she was needing to gather Task Force X and have them try to defeat the villainess, and try to stop the annihilation of the planet.

The villains along with the assassins were gathered up and had small but powerful bombs placed into their necks, Starting with Deadshot, followed by Killer Croc, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Nagisa, Karma, Kaede, Irina, and Finally Karasuma. As soon as they were all planted with the bombs, they were waiting to be briefed by Colonel Rick Flag, just then a humvee comes up with another member who has come to join the fun, Slipknot, he comes out and joins the group.

"Listen up, there's something big going down in Gotham City, we need to get in there and find out what it is, we've implanted a small but powerful bomb in your neck, if you try to leave or disobey a direct order or if I die, then the bomb will detonate and you will die." Flag said, Harley was looking at Nagisa trying to figure out if he's a girl or a guy.

Nagisa was glaring down Harley Quinn knowing how sexy she was and he also liked the ink on her too.

"Looks like we got ourselves another beautiful face in the group, are you a girl or a guy?" Harley asked Nagisa, but Nagisa walked over to Harley, took her hand placing it onto his unit, and plants a 30 second Frenchie on the clown girl, but the look on both Irina and Kaede's faces, priceless!

Irina and Kaede watched in total shock as the trap becan locking lips with another girl, and it seems that the both of them were enjoying that, and to Harley's surprise, Nagisa was pretty solid down there, and she found out firsthand, Nagisa was a guy.

"Not even regretting that!" Nagisa shouted and both Irina and Kaede were just pissed at Nagisa for kissing Harley Quinn in front of everybody, but it was payback for his middle school days, when Irina kissed him in front of the whole class.

The members of the group all got changed into their respective uniforms and were all given their weapons back, as soon as all the members were ready, the loaded up onto a helicopter with Rick Flag, but as soon as the helicopter was about to take off, another hero came to join the action. Tatsu Yamashiro AKA Katana, she jumps onto the loading ramp and joins the rest of the squad, and thus, the mission begins…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Okay, this is the best I got, if I leave out any plot points or anything like that, I'm sorry, I'm only human and can't make any promises about making it better, but I really wanted to see Harley and Nagisa kiss and get that little wheel rolling, so feel free to drop a review, as always faves and follows are optional, and keep the motivation coming guys! Unitl the next chapter, This is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
